(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter for mat boards used generally in the framing of pictures. The invention relates not only to the cutter itself, but also to a novel mat guide system for use with such cutter, to a novel squaring arm system to be used with the cutter, and to a novel slide block assembly to be used with such cutter.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Mat boards are formed from paper stock, e.g., cardboard, which are then provided with openings, either square or rectangular or other geometric shapes, of various size within which a picture is framed.
The problem existing in the art is to form a neat, accurate opening therein about the picture being framed. Because of the vast range of sizes of such openings, depending upon sizes of the picture being framed, it is highly desirable that any mechanical device utilized for this purpose must be quickly and accurately adjustable.
There are many mat cutting machines which have been designed and produced to meet this need. Many are expensive to make and complex to use. Some of the expensive machines provide an independent mechanism to control insertion of the blade into the mat at the proper bevel angle.
One such prior patent is McCall, U.S. Pat. No. 570,180 issued in 1896 for a "Bevel Edge Cardboard Cutter". The patent to McCall recognized that there is a problem in holding down the matting material during the cutting operation and therefore mounted his cutting guide rail pivotally so that the guide rail itself could help hold down the matting material.
Another proposal to solve such problem was suggested by Eno, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,622, patented Apr. 28, 1964, which provided a device for cutting rectangular holes in sheets wherein the marginal edges of the rectangular holes were of two different lengths.
Still another proposal to solve such problem was provided by Keeton in U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,736 issued Oct. 26, 1965. Because of its construction and mode of use, considerable difficulty was encountered not only in operation, but also, and more important, in seeking to obtain a clean cut, as well as a true and exact meeting of component edges at the corners of the cut without overcutting or undercutting. Moreover, Keeton used a long handle to engage the blade with the mat. This did not permit precise controlled engagement of the blade with the mat being cut. Furthermore, Keeton did not provide a convenient means for lifting the cutter head guide bar assembly. His system was unweildly and, if bent would warp the hinges, making control very difficult.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,463,041 to Shapiro et al and 3,527,131 to Ellerin et al alleged to provide mat cutting devices in which a rectangular mat opening was cut one side at a time. In the use of such devices, the opening was first marked on the mat and then the mat was turned and had to be accurately realigned with an edge guide for cutting each of the sides.
Broides, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,119 patented Dec. 18, 1973 alleged to provide a picture mat cutter which was provided with a number of adjustable stops and guides such that once the machine was adjusted, a quantity of identical mats might be cut with uniform borders on all four of their sides without readjusting the machine.
Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,706 patented Aug. 5, 1975, alleged to provide a cutter device for picture frame mats including an elongate base having an upper surface on which the sheet material to be cut was placed, and an elongated clamp bar which was coextensive with the base and which held the sheet material in place.
The clamp bar had a slidable carriage which mounted a pair of cutting blades.
Esterly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,519 patented July 6, 1976, alleged to provide a web cutting apparatus wherein a multi-sided figure was cut into the web without having to re-position the web or to mark the same.
Stowe, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,459 patented Aug. 10, 1976, provided a mat cutter including a guide rail which was pivotally mounted by a pair of elongated L-shaped bars to the outside edges of the cutting board.
Logan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,827 patented Dec. 14, 1976, alleged to provide a cutter for mat frames which included a cutter head, including a pair of blade-carrying cutter blocks, slidable along a cutter bar and having a plurality of adjustable stops for accurately positioning and cutting of a mat board without over or under cutting. Logan provides a handle system and a cam system within the cutter head. However, the handle of Logan does not provide any control over the actual cutting.
Jones, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,095 patented May 10, 1977, alleged to provide a mat cutter including a guide rail, a blade and a blade guide, a portion of the blade protruding below the blade to engage in and cut a cardboard mount or the like below the guide.
Ward, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,631 patented June 27, 1978, alleged to provide a mat cutting machine including a base and a guide rail, including a straight edge. A carriage was mounted upon the guide rail in a removable and slidable fashion, the carriage including a cutting blade.
A difficulty encountered with many of the above-mentioned mat cutting machines was that their sliding surfaces, if not used regularly, tended to become oxidized or corroded, impeding the smooth sliding action necessary to produce a properly cut mat.
As will be clear from the above description, in spite of the large number of patents issued in this field, there are still a number of problems which need to be solved. It is still difficult to assure that the cut mat be truly parallel with the cutter bar. In addition, a problem exists in truly duplicating the first set of cuts in subsequent sets of cuts. Additionally, it would be desirable to be able to cut V-grooves in the mat and yet to be able to return to the exact position as in the previous cut. It would also be desirable readily, simply and accurately to increase or decrease the size of the mat opening.
Moreover, the mat cutter should be particularly designed and constructed to facilitate the entire preparation of matting material for picture framing from the step of sizing the material to be completed bevel cut for framing the picture. The mat cutter should furthermore be designed for cutting out an opening, in, i.e., a portion of the sheet within the outer contour of the sheet. In addition, the cutting device should be arranged so that the edge of the aperture cut in the cardboard can be inclined to the surface of the mount by an angle which is not equal to 90.degree.. The object is to provide a bevelled edge to the aperture which is visible when the picture or photograph is viewed, the function of the vevelling being to give a feeling of depth when the picture or photograph is viewed.